


玻璃城

by RUCold



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: M/M, 烟锤, 腐向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUCold/pseuds/RUCold
Summary: 假如雷姆未从娜德拉身上得到母性，仍旧漂泊无根。
Relationships: Raime/Velstadt the Royal Aegis
Kudos: 1





	玻璃城

烟骑士回来时，带着铁、黑暗与大雨的潮气。  
等待他的是一地狼藉，偌大的王城静悄悄，不见活人。兵卒化为石像警戒外人到来。烟骑士毫不客气地将之击碎。  
他未曾在城内久居，但城堡距他离开时却也面目全非，各处大门封锁，仅余小道被堆满机关与防御工事，不像国的殿堂，倒像战场堡垒。可骑士不予理会，门一扇扇打开，他迈步走在王城中，身影穿过墙上一面面镜子。他步向王的回廊，王盾骑士团在他面前复苏，旋即被毁灭。他站上决斗场，镜之骑士转过头来，其身姿与百年前无二致。这时，烟骑士笑了。  
他踏过镜之骑士的身侧，骑士陷入静默，等待下一位挑战者。  
烟骑士去向王城的另一面，一路摧枯拉朽。未曾见过的隐秘曝露在他眼前，他并无波澜，只一味向前到达终点。于是他杀死了 “王盾”韦施塔德，杀死了国王。不久，烟骑士凯旋而归。

他再没有想去的地方。烟雾缭绕城墙，王城笼罩在黑暗中，只于雷霆一闪间能窥见本来面貌。然后他来到王座前。那座椅精雕细琢，高大华美，他却嫌弃满是尘埃，他挥手，烈风便激起，大殿内空气一新。  
烟骑士坐在王座上，第一次从此处看向殿下四方。空荡荡的殿堂逐渐被人群填满，黑与金两个人影出现在舞台之上。其一人持大盾，握大剑。另一人手持巨锤扫荡，重装却迅捷。重锤骑士步步紧逼，金甲披风随其身飘舞。而大剑骑士举盾防守，迟迟未抓住进攻时机。众人在剑戟相交中屏息。  
他注视黑骑士抛下盾而以剑相拼的模样。那剑势已如暴风，然名剑再利，终究不如重锤一力破十会，正面对抗无异扬短避长。可骑士还是执起剑。怒火染红他的眼，此时对决已越了界。而金甲骑士不卑不亢，回击仍滴水不漏。  
结果，舍弃防御的骑士并未能取得决胜一击，冲动令他付出代价。或许他该再防守下去，再磨耗下去以俟胜机？  
——不。  
不！骑士咆哮。血自指尖滴落，他颤抖，在羞愤与悲切中挤出声音。国王俯瞰舞台，不露声色。  
韦施塔德你被骗了你为什么就不明白！陛下、汎克拉德陛下……！  
嘶声回荡在殿堂四壁。国王说：雷姆，汝出去。  
于是骑士真的成了舞台上的丑角。  
嘶声萦绕，渐渐消逝，王与臣退场。此处空余偌大殿堂，在长明灯下永恒静寂，一片苍凉。  
“呼。”  
雷姆一手支颐，长长吐气。  
“这里变得太不像样，”他说，“你抛下它多久了，韦施塔德？”  
他抬手，掌心绽放幽蓝火焰。火光缥缈，其中幻化人形。形体渐渐增加了重量。皮肤泛起温度，眼帘下生出双眸，嘴唇染上色彩。唯一不变的只有那微抿的弧度。王盾骑士面无表情，俯在他身上。  
雷姆捧着对方的脸，说：“看。”  
那张脸在他手中极不自然地扭向大殿的方向，韦施塔德的眼珠反射苍白灯火，古井无波。  
他们之间的沉默可以持续到永远。雷姆放开对方的脖颈，韦施塔德果然远离他，雷姆嘴角勾起。  
他将那似要飘远的躯壳束在怀中，凭想象剥去身上衣装，如百年前他曾做过的一样。他啃咬他，撕扯他，任凭那魂魄灼烧自己，他在王座上占有他。每当他挺进一次，韦施塔德便颤抖一分，即使如此，死者依然沉默。  
你总不如我愿。雷姆描画着韦施塔德的耳廓，说。韦施塔德侧头，雷姆的指节扣进韦施塔德的嘴角，将记忆中的舌夹出，骑士如活人一般喘息，握住他的手臂试图阻止他，没有成功。胜者为王，他享有对败者的一切特权。雷姆狠狠咬下去，灵魂在他的唇中抽搐，大腿夹紧他的身体。几近实在的触感是他给予对方的权力。  
咕嘟。雷姆咽下灵魂碎片，抬首注视韦施塔德。死者的面庞在背光中晦暗不明，无论如何，韦施塔德没有看向他的脸。  
黑雾从雷姆的体内冒出，缠绕着韦施塔德的腿，骑士摇着头，雷姆更用力地打开那具身体，他前后用力挺身，韦施塔德头朝后仰，光随肩颈起伏。此时米勒法妮特开始了歌唱。雷姆钉在韦施塔德的体内，感受对方本能的呼吸，即使生命早已离他而去。

雷姆不讨厌那些女人所唱的歌。诚然那声音令他疲惫，但也令他平静。往事浮现而无关爱憎，他几乎得以无喜无悲地看待自己。但他终归是个——半个活人，一旦歌声离去，情绪便伴着痛楚就翻涌而起。他到底还是不能摆脱过往的束缚，否则他就不会回来了。韦施塔德挡在他面前，因此他杀了他。国王活得如行尸走肉，因此他杀了他。他既没得到，也没失去，什么也没能改变，所拥有的只是又一座空城。那形同于死。  
他走过长廊，足音回荡。雨声淅沥，他的手拂过镜中的灰，一个人在黑暗中回望他。  
他用漫烟的巨剑劈开王妃的肖像，火焰攀过她的长裙，将洁白化作红与黑的齑粉。女人的面庞焚烧殆尽，小小的诅咒四溢，被更大的诅咒吞噬。“孤独”向姐妹“渴望”问好。他知道王妃还藏在某处，暗之堕子既弱且小，只能攀附强者而存，然而正是这样渺小的东西，却颠覆了一个国家。她证明他们自以为的强大不堪一击。不过，他不介意在再会时给她来一剑。

骑士、野兽、巨人、傀儡，高贵的与下贱的，该死的与不该死的，都在黒焰之中化为尘土。孤城被黑雾与大雨笼罩，此处除了他，便只剩歌唱的米勒法妮特和长踞于大厅内的亡魂。  
或许宰相贝拉格是这座城里唯一没有变的人。他初次与雷姆再见时面露惊喜，雷姆，你回来了？！  
烟骑士倒退了一步。亡魂几近透明，那双眼睛却似乎依然透出色彩。  
你回来了……是陛下找你回来了？还是……  
太好了……有你在的话，那些巨人也……  
巨人、巨人们来了……雷姆，你知道国王陛下到哪里去了吗？  
不。雷姆退后，看亡魂变得困惑，复又回归静止。过于亲切的态度令他无以适从。贝拉格做事中正平和，汎克拉德王曾对他以贤士相称，宰相也不负所望，但当国王的意志否定宰相的意志，才能再多也无能为力。人称国王雄才大略，志气逼人，不过结果又是如何？宰相没有去往安息之所，他被多兰古雷格束缚至死。

你是王的盾，但你守护得了谁？雷姆问。  
王盾骑士在他身下颤抖。  
贝拉格还记着你，我真该带你到他面前。他说。  
韦施塔德的前额抵着床面，不住摇晃着，雷姆咬住骑士的后颈，两指夹住对方乳尖揉搓，肉粒在双指腹中发硬。他挺腰再次顶入，昔日情人的大腿张开，右手却往后推抵，他扳住骑士的臀深深浅浅推送，肉刃被缠紧，骑士哆嗦着，手指一根根在他身体上刮挠起来。  
“……！……、……！”  
骑士将声音咽下，唾液在唇齿间牵连。雷姆看着对方发直的眼，将他更深地按进国王的寝床。

昔日的同僚与情人——同时也是仇人。即使将其作为奴隶对待，又有谁能反抗呢。无力者倒在污秽中，向来如此。  
不过，早在雷姆击败韦施塔德之前，韦施塔德的灵魂就已衰败了。他所得到的是一个已然玷污的灵魂。曾经呼唤奇迹的魂魄被黑暗缠绕，只余残光黯然。那本是与金甲骑士无缘的形貌。他说不清这与国王哪个更令他失望。国王尊容腐朽，大腿覆上污泥，落魄而畸形。韦施塔德怎么会容许这一切发生？然而正是韦施塔德背对国王，任凭王赤足蹒跚，仿徨无着。王盾骑士不进亦不退，只缄口不言，永远守候。骑士生前便以忠诚著称，但百年不易的执着已坚定至恐怖。  
然而，雷姆厌憎这样的韦施塔德。脑中烙下规训，盲目献出自我。他不知道韦施塔德原来是一具机关人偶。只要命令，就能永不停歇地服从。可韦施塔德是人。雷姆叛离时带着怒与恨，重回旧地却发现仇恨对象沦落至此，他连笑都不想笑。  
明明身在不死灵庙，却一个成了游魂，一个遭受腐蚀，不生不死地存在，然后一事无成地死去，这就是他们的末路？被失败吞没的人生？  
就连这个问题，雷姆都无从得知答案。国王已无心智，他唯一得到的只有韦施塔德的灵魂、承载漫长人生的小小火苗。那魂魄已被染上污秽，无论其是否曾光辉闪耀，结果都已注定，倒不如让它彻底污染为好。

烟骑士曾想得到力量，为此踏入非人之境，探求铁、冰与巨龙。作为代价，他的灵魂一定有着更为深邃的黑暗。但也因此，他得以支配深渊，超越过去，以至于亲手弑杀了国王。如此说来，多兰古雷格竟是亡于他手。  
然而，雷姆没有一丝后悔。当韦施塔德倒下，当烟骑士目睹曾经主君的那一刻，他已没有希望。多兰古雷格的历史早已结束，雷姆举剑斩断这一切。那原本是为夺回过去而追求的力量，但，已经没用了。

米勒法妮特又在唱歌。韦施塔德已不复人形，仅安静地停在他的手心。  
他在梦中回到往昔。多兰古雷格龙旗于四壁高悬，水晶灯随千百烛光闪闪发亮，蔬果与肉席被暖暖晕染，旅人与战士高谈阔论，众臣随小丑的表演阵阵发笑。雷姆一眼看向人群之后，果然有一人默立于王座之侧，其鼻梁被埋没于头盔阴影下，嘴唇异样发白。雷姆从没见过这样的韦施塔德。他穿过人群，看见王盾骑士阴郁的眼睛。雷姆瞥向王座上的身影，国王正浅酌美酒。而韦施塔德的心在别处。雷姆注视那蹙紧的眉头，伸出手。  
倏地，他被吸入涡流。宫墙被岩石覆盖，近处传来重重锁链之声，令雷姆条件反射地头疼起来。他太熟悉这声音了。  
如山一般的灰烬中，一个男人挣扎着。他的甲胄残损，冒着蒸汽，比起穿着更像是烙在肉体上。裸露的皮肤皲裂，流淌熔岩般血液。男人几乎是埋在灰里，吃力地将灰土拨开，却被更多的灰掩埋，黒焰从他体内冒起，将灰熔化为晶石。剧痛使男人拉扯下颌，条条肌肉起伏而干涸如木刻，挤不出声。尽管如此，尽管如此他依然活着，受苦。  
雷姆收回视线。意识到韦施塔德正向前走去，直至奔跑，雷姆不发一言，这不是他的回忆。  
他看见韦施塔德的背影随着那个扑腾的人形倒下，他听见骑士呼喊他的名字，雷姆，雷姆，雷姆。  
有谁会相信呢，在久违的庆功宴上，王盾骑士会沉浸在如此不祥的幻觉中。

烟骑士睁开眼。眼前是黑暗的天花板。有一瞬间他好像回到过去。随即他意识到：韦施塔德不在。  
失去凭依的灵魂绝难自行移动。它们不能自主，乃至没有消失的权力。当失去他者的观测，甚至无法维持自我，仅仅是一团“火”罢了。尽管如此——烟骑士一根根扣紧五指，感受对灵魂的支配——似有似无。他眯起眼睛检视，黑雾拂过每一寸物件，在镜子上逡巡。

国王重视仪容，但并非女性。他自有专用的房间与侍从为他打理。尽管如此，他却在房中安置了数面镜子。  
烟之骑士走过每一层楼，敲打每一面镜子。他从未注意过原来王城中有那么多的镜子。一些镜子轻易破碎，另一些没有。有人影现身于镜中，长身黑甲，脸庞完全隐没在阴影之下：是雷姆自己。许多人站在他身后，仿佛昨日重现，却似而不同。国王几时向他搭肩指导？他是否真的与情人为鸡毛蒜皮的小事争吵？他可曾如此开怀大笑？  
大剑在镜面上砸出龟裂，玻璃咣当作响碎了一地。他一路划过墙面，去往下一块镜子。直到来到镜子骑士身前。骑士并未启动，手中的镜盾被雨水冲刷得锃光发亮。烟骑士向内看了一眼，黑暗的骑士回瞪，视线孤愤又执拗，他空空荡荡地站在镜中。烟骑士砸碎了它，击碎了镜子骑士。他跨过水洼往前走去，水镜中映出无数个他。  
即便是献给死者的祭坛，也并非亡魂可以随意穿行之所。但烟骑士明白那亡者的秉性。想必它会向前去，直到最后一刻。  
女人们开始歌唱。烟之骑士的脚步迟缓起来，支撑他存在的感情变得平和，他沉闷地呼吸。深渊的力量收敛在他体内，变得比铅还重。即使如此，烟骑士仍一步一步前进。他察觉到那缕灵魂就在附近。他想，就算去到死去老王身边，也不过是自欺欺人，软弱者。  
他果然在水的一侧发现了它。魂火被荧光照耀，在水波上倒映幽蓝火光。烟骑士涉水来到它身边，灵魂在他手中微微颤动。它几乎要磨耗殆尽。烟骑士将它拢在手中。无论如何，它哪里也不能去。  
烟骑士抬起头，就在此时，他看见眼前有一扇门。当他注视此处，他的神魂便飘往别处，不过，一旦注意到这里，便再不可能将之忽略。  
他缓步行走，水波推涌他的腿，女人的歌声传来，他一手捂住头颅，用力将门扉推开。  
水光在石壁上潋滟，粗糙的岩洞中立着一把椅子，在那之上，存在着“火”。  
“……”  
那座椅小而平凡，烟骑士肃立于前，将魂火纳入手心。他离开洞窟，水声低哗，他突然想到韦施塔德也曾在此目睹国王走出。  
他重返不死灵庙，死于他手的人们无人安葬亦无人打扰，仍以最后一刻的姿态静待腐朽，国王亦不例外。那枯瘦身躯倒在石板上，雷姆走上前去。  
破碎的记忆一闪而过。  
曾有一位老人在此苦思。  
老人舍弃一切，却怎么也找不到答案，一事无成地度过千万日夜。即便身死神灭，也走不出轮回的怪圈。  
老人直到今日依然诘问着自己，并将在未来永远地矛盾下去。  
这不是雷姆设想过的模样。  
“——竟是相识之人。雷姆，汝可寻求火焰？”  
雷姆说，不，我对此毫无兴趣。  
“然而，汝四处奔走，自寻苦难，所求为何？”  
“一开始，我要证明我自己。然后，是挽回国家。”骑士高声道，“而现在我要嘲笑你们！”  
国王低垂眼睛，微微笑了。  
没有威严——没有志气，没有荣耀，什么也没有。曾经一统天下的王者任人冒犯，无动于衷。雷姆咬牙。  
“说点什么啊！解释啊！到最后！都躲起来！抛弃了所有人，懦夫！”  
“朕是懦夫。”国王承认，“是一错再错，不知前路的胆小鬼。”  
雷姆扭曲了脸庞，黒焰在他手上汇集，巨剑向国王斩去。  
铛！  
迎击者失去平衡，勉强以武器支撑。  
“你是他的狗，韦施塔德——他就是要死，你也会陪他死。他走到今天，你也有份！”雷姆厉声说。  
王盾骑士喘息着摆出架势。  
“雷姆，”国王说，“汝留他存在是为何？”  
“羞辱你罢了。反正他是你的应声虫，为你做什么都甘愿。”  
“是吗……他也受了太多苦。”  
“不要说得事不关己！”  
雷姆一剑劈在圣铃大锤之上，衰弱的灵魂无法承受那强度，王盾骑士狼狈倒地，他依然试图撑起身，却在黑雾缠绕中消散。  
“他从生至死，不过‘愚直’二字。”国王说，“然而朕与汝令他烦扰不已，到死不能解脱。孽缘……”  
雷姆冷哼，他说：“你、我、他，都结束了。我来，只为了杀你。”  
“朕不过一介愚夫，生与死并无关紧要。然而汝与朕皆不知己身。雷姆，与黑暗共处之人，汝之所求到底为何……？”  
“——了结一切罢了。”  
骑士举剑，王者似笑又似叹息，在他眼前淡去。  
“……纵是虚伪之生，人亦怀抱渴望，周而复始。”  
“抱歉了，朕之骑士啊。”  
眼前倒卧着国王腐朽的身躯。该结束了。雷姆握紧拳，听见自己的呼吸。  
他捏碎了国王的灵魂。

烟骑士回到王城。他踏入高塔开启牢笼，米勒法妮特歪歪头消散而去。骑士向下，走过一地玻璃碎片。黑雾笼罩宰相的魂灵，亡者回归于死。  
这座城终于只剩下他一个人。  
骑士倒在曾经栖息的空屋内。黑暗自体内流出，将四处染上自己的色彩，深渊的女儿轻笑，他不听，正如女人也只沉醉于自己的悲喜。明明共享命运，却对彼此视而不见。  
骑士闭上眼，落入黑暗。

看见了他人的梦。  
金色骑士抱住黑色骑士，用力将其撑起，可黑色骑士太痛苦了，他抓住金色骑士，枯手紧箍骑士的胸膛，他们瞪视着互相纠缠，流沙咬住他们的腿，没过他们的肩，将他们吞没。  
骑士惊醒，打碎一只杯子。众人一瞬间投来视线，又各自谈笑起来。  
侍从在他前后清扫碎玻璃，骑士立着。漫长的晚宴终于结束，国王起身回房，夜已深，国王并不乐见骑士无休止的跟随，国王说，退下吧。骑士说：陛下。  
国王惊讶。  
骑士说，请允许我派兵搜查那反叛骑士的下落。  
国王说，先前，汝已指派骑士团前去追捕，他已音信全无，不是吗。  
骑士说，陛下，他、反叛的骑士并非无名之辈，放任他在外恐怕会成为不稳的因素。  
国王说，是要找到，然后杀了他？  
“是”字停在舌尖，国王注视他，骑士无言。  
国王说，没用的。  
国王离去，骑士立在道中，灯火将他的影子扯向四方。  
骑士来到叛臣的房间，此处既暗且冷，无人愿意涉足。骑士倚靠墙壁，滑坐在地上。没有可以触碰的东西，房间已经空了。

一开始，诞生的总是非常简单的愿望。  
小小心愿得到满足，世人于是寻求更大的梦。欲求无限累积，以成灵魂的罪业。  
尽管如此，世人依然胸怀空虚，永远渴望……

拥有王者资格的人呀。  
请回到我们身边。  
抵达“王座”的所在吧……

烟骑士起身。  
王城之下，最后一扇门向他打开。  
其路蜿蜒，火照通明。  
向下再向下，一路前行，直到王座。

守护者举盾。  
来者可有王之器？  
监视者执剑。  
来者可承王之冠？

烟骑士傲然举剑，赤焰奔腾，浩浩汤汤。当世最庞大的灵魂再无人可挡。王座的守护者们消散在空中，结束长年使命。

王妃如期而至。  
她低眉敛目，仪态端方。漫步至雷姆身前，她轻启朱唇。  
“怀抱凶鸟的人啊，骑士之位格已不配于你。  
我一直在等你，我为你而存在。  
让我们合为一体，回归完整之生……结束这虚伪之世吧。”

雷姆说：“每当我要自我了断，我都想起你。我发誓要回来杀你。”  
王妃静静地笑。  
雷姆说：“你当然还活着，因为汎克拉德王能杀你一千次却还是放过你！你是世上最浅薄的女人而他为你神魂颠倒！现在，你又来到我面前，哪怕我与你同在深渊——不会再让你逃了。”他巨剑嗡鸣。  
“我不会逃，因为，你是这么想我。”  
她抬起眼，人之壳剥落，露出黑暗灵魂。其形千变万化，空虚无我。  
“汎克拉德未能到达此地，你是超越之人。”  
她声音依然低缓。  
“拥有成王资格的人，请与我合而为一。”  
“你将得到永远的静谧与安宁……”  
“正如你所愿。”  
灵魂向他坦露。那缓缓靠近的黑暗与其说是双手，不如说是有形的爱意，暗之堕子没有说谎。  
“抓到你了。”雷姆说。他双手燃烧黒焰握住她手，黑暗刺痛般后退，转眼被有形质的火交织缠绕。此时巨剑方才落地发出重响。  
“啊啊！……”深渊的女儿叫着，却仔细看他的脸，“还是……那么的……意气用事。”她声音幽幽然。  
她身体燃烧，化为碎片，映出无数影子。黑色的高大的漠然的，冷酷的执拗的咆哮的。那是他曾有过并将持续拥有的面孔。他皱眉，影子便狞厉；他轻蔑，影子便嗤笑；所有面容向对方投去阴郁视线。

深渊被同为深渊之火焚烧，细小碎片四散。然而只要人依然为人，此世之事便会一遍遍上演吧。但后来的事，已与他们无关了。  
他终于了结一切。

此处是渴望王座。  
前与后，两条道。坐拥王位，头戴空冠；亦或抛弃过去，回归人世。  
无论哪边都是虚无。  
如果说有什么能令一边的天平比另一边稍微倾斜一点，就是感情。

巨人合而为路，以身作桥，通向最后之座。  
他走上巨人们的肩胛。  
灰土筑就宫城，岩石磨成御座。粗鄙如铁国冶铁场最下的沙滩。  
这就是王座了。

雷姆缓步行走。他问韦施塔德，为何亲自带我到国王身边。  
韦施塔德第一次回应。  
——陛下等待有人做出选择，你拥有资格。  
——是他的预谋？  
——是我的愿望。  
——你？  
——我。

足迹向前蔓延，尘土扬起。后背传来岩石粗糙的触感。  
雷姆双手张开，被玷污的灵魂微微闪烁。  
我注定是这样的一生，但你不同。  
雷姆，决定权在你。

韦施塔德怀抱固执、尊严，和更大的坚定意志，但到头来他明白自己身不由己。他掏空了心，追随国王踏上最后旅程。  
他消灭一切敌人，既作为王之盾，同时等待自己被击碎的一天。漫长时间过去，凶鸟骑士到来，他预感自己的败北，执起武器到最后一刻。  
他被击败，被贯穿。意识沉入死之河，复又打捞起。凶鸟骑士俯瞰他，支配他。他并不在意。

去到汎克拉德王身边吧。就算大闹一通也可以，王一直在等待答案。  
知晓一切，了结一切，然后选择吧。  
不必为了任何人，只为了自己，选哪一样都可以。  
雷姆，你自由了。

你总是……这么自作主张。雷姆说，他将头低向那簇魂火。外界的光渐渐黯淡，王座即将封闭。  
自由……我想要的就是这个吗……我要的，你欠我的，你明白吗？  
我明白。韦施塔德说，我在这里，我属于你，无论你选什么，无论你去哪里。  
……韦施塔德，好痛啊，真的好痛啊。  
他被抱在怀里。  
雷姆，对不起。  
他闭上眼，紧抱住对方。  
别再辜负我——别再让我一个人。  
嗯。

他想要永恒安眠。  
他曾被深渊侵蚀，又反过来接纳深渊，人之身被业火熔融，痛彻骨髓。然而那苦痛比之起源之火又如何？  
自我溃散如风吹走烟灰。焦渴、愤怒与恨都一一散去，只余心中空洞。  
但怀抱记忆而活的人，终究不愿与记忆告别。

王与骑士燃烧着。  
骑士早已破碎，无法承受火之业力，然而王的灵魂牵系骑士的灵魂，直到纠缠不清。  
怎么可能放手呢。  
他已孤独太久了。

火焰熊熊燃烧，烟之王说起旧事，骑士忍不住笑了。  
他们低声说着话。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 印象曲：One Who Craves Souls（恶魔之魂重置版）
> 
> 闲谈：  
> 1.本回依然是雷姆视角。灵感来源于当初核桃的截图，穿烟骑士铠甲登基的效果非常帅气。当时写了个烟之王与韦施塔德的片段，与现在完全不同是PWP强制爱走向，我也想看烟之王的暗黑路线！  
> 2.与文无关，米勒法妮特在游戏早期代称是报丧女妖（BANSHEE），报丧（死）的存在在魂世界里竟可称之为治愈。此外报丧女妖与告死的凶鸟意外的相对。  
> 3.不得不说杜娜湘卓是四姐妹中唯一的事业型，但那种把我是反派写在脸上的急吼吼样子真是只有老王才会被骗到。虽说老王是知道她本性后还说My dear Shandra的性格。  
> 4.依然设定王城内不死人没去的空间有很多，毕竟有打不开的门可作为解释。再说游戏里爬楼梯下地洞过酸雨才能爬去拜见王妃，有没有感觉哪里不对。  
> 5.韦施塔德的一个反差是他虽被钦定为鲁直战士，且一身重甲重武装，却没有鲁莽之感。他的一大特征是沉默。战斗中始终不发一声，连死也只有铃响，在二代人形BOSS中其实也不那么常见。他在过场动画里不慌不忙，拿兵器举重若轻，充满威严——但他的表情却是安静的，没有杀气和恶意。也因此他给人印象是内敛乃至过度克己。雷姆的风格则是乍看之下大开大阖，却是巨剑配直剑，快慢刀抓时间差很是刺激，加上他会诱招会追击，能近战能AOE，还会防御和回身刀，除了一见大锤帽子就暴怒，实际是非常缜密的战士。  
> 此外，韦施塔德可以被弹反，动作和王座守护者一样，是僵住的姿势，武器撑地，头也低垂，显得非常吃力。  
> 6.抛开游戏性，或许可以猜测韦施塔德的沉默原因是他失去语言能力，甚至从一开始就不能说话。不过，这也只是无数脑洞之一而已。


End file.
